


41. Alex and Luke get away for the weekend - picnic in the woods

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [41]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	41. Alex and Luke get away for the weekend - picnic in the woods

Luke Evans and Alex [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) get away for the weekend: picnic in the woods  
 **players only. backdated. takes place on Sunday, the day after[the boys hike the Mt. Ruapehu Sky Field.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/10378.html)**

"Okay, step down," Alex instructs, leading his blindfolded lover by the hand. The path through the woods is pretty well-defined, but they're on a slight incline and he doesn't want to take a chance of Luke tripping. "Just a little farther." They pass through the thickest patch of trees and the way clears all of a sudden, leading to a peaceful glade, bright with sun and color. "Okay, you can look now," Alex says, stepping behind Luke and tugging his blindfold off.

Luke blinks against the bright sunlight before everything clears and then smiles. "Oh wow, this is beautiful," he says with a sigh, taking in the meadow with its wildflowers in bloom. And the blanket with a covered picnic basket in front of them. He glances over his shoulder at Alex. "You planned this?"

"Nah, I think the wood elves left it." Alex grins and kisses the side of his lover's throat. "We're gonna have to be quick, before they come back." He takes Luke's hand and leads him over to the blanket, kicking off his own shoes before he takes a seat and opens up the basket.

Luke laughs and follow suit, toeing off his shoes before settling on the blanket and peering into the basket. "That's quite the spread," he says with a smile, seriously impressed, both by the picnic and the fact that Alex thought to do this for them.

"Yeah, I think this might even set us up with snacks for the drive home later." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Alex frowns; he definitely doesn't want to think about heading back into the real world until he absolutely has to. He pulls a bottle of good New Zealand Shiraz and a corkscrew from the basket, and soon he's filling two wineglasses. He hands one to his lover with a smile, just so damn happy to be here with Luke.

Luke smiles back. "Here's to us," he says, lifting his glass.

"To us," Alex agrees with a nod, and it's actually getting less surreal to think of things this way. To say things like that and not feel like the biggest fraud in the world. He sips at his wine, letting it gather on his tongue, then swallows with a nod of approval. "Are you hungry?" he asks, reaching into the basket to check the temperature of the Brie. Perfect, of course.

"Starving," Luke admits, watching Alex, unable to tear his eyes from his lover.

"Excellent." Alex unwraps the loaf of fresh French bread and its accompanying knife, and cuts thick slices to lay on a platter. "I like this resort," he murmurs as he works, setting the Brie out as well before opening a small cooler to reveal several different kinds of cold sausage and meat. "When they do something, they really do it right."

"That's what happens when you buy the whole thing out," Luke jokes, but then leans in and kisses Alex's shoulder. "We should try and find somewhere like this in California. Somewhere we can get away and have some privacy, although you mentioned the Citadel resorts. Are they only in exotic locales?"

"I guess so, pretty much," Alex answers, trying to recall. "But there are lots of, like, bed and breakfast-type places that are Citadel-friendly at certain times. I've read the notices a few times, letting people know that there's going to be a weekend where the hotel is only open to members, and they've got special staff then, that kind of thing. I think there are a couple up in wine country, that's not that far of a drive from the city." He smears the soft cheese onto a slice of bread, then layers it with prosciutto and fresh basil before holding the morsel up to Luke's mouth.

"Mm." Luke chews, groaning softly. Perfection. "We could do a tour of the vineyards," he says, when his mouth's empty, his eyes lighting up even more. "I've been meaning to do that for ages but never found the time."

"That would be really cool," Alex agrees, fixing a plate for Luke with the different meats and adding some fresh grapes and strawberries. "I went to a wedding in Napa Valley last year, but I had to get back to L.A. for work so fast that I didn't even get to drive around. What I saw was gorgeous, though -- they had it outside at one of the wineries, and of course they were serving their own label." He hands Luke a cornflower blue cloth napkin. "When are you going to be back in L.A. for that long a time, though? Oh, you know where we should go?" He grins as a sudden thought occurs to him. "Italy. Tuscany."

"I'd love to go to Tuscany," Luke says with a sigh, given his calendar for the foreseeable future. "Provence too." He looks at the plate Alex is putting together for him and the napkin he's been handed. "I should be doing that," he says. "Serving you."

Alex raises an eyebrow and lays the full plate by Luke's knee. Then he stretches out, lying back on the blanket and bracing on his elbows. "If you insist," he says, his lips curving. He doesn't know whether Luke is offering just to be polite, or if he's teasing, or... "I want to try that with you," he says softly, watching Luke. They've touched on the subject a bit in the past, but never at a propitious time. "You serving me. Formally."

Luke nods, preparing a plate for Alex just like the one his sir prepared for him. "What would that involve?" he asks. "The formal part?" There's still so much he has to learn and it's not like he's had the time to do any reading.

"For a start, you should be naked," Alex answers, and he's hyper-intent on his boy's reactions now, as he is anytime they dip their toes into something new. "And kneeling beside me. Your gaze down, not looking around, because as lovely as all this is, it's not the point anymore. I am. You want to make sure that _your sir_ is getting everything he needs."

Luke glances around quickly. He can't help himself. It should be safe enough here, he thinks, rising to his feet and quickly undressing, his clothes set aside before he kneels back down, beside Alex, his eyes on the blanket in front of him. "What else, sir?"

 _Christ_. Alex's mouth goes completely dry as he stares at his boy, every clean gorgeous line and angle of him. "I'm hungry, boy," he says, his voice soft. "You may feed me."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luke whispers, picking up the plate, careful to keep his gaze lowered, although he has to look up a little to make sure the piece of prosciutto he folds into a neat bite makes its mark.

Alex's eyes are fixed on Luke's face as he chews, and he deliberately flicks his tongue over Luke's fingertips. "More," he whispers, his arousal growing with every moment that passes.

Luke tears a piece of baguette in two and offers Alex one piece, followed by a strawberry when he's finished. He's getting hard, his cheeks flushing because - god - all he's doing is feeding his sir. Serving him.

Flicking a glance downward, Alex smiles slightly. He wants his boy to enjoy this, god does he want that. He hopes that Luke will seek more opportunities to serve him, the more time they spend together. Reaching out, he caresses Luke's cheek, then threads his fingers lightly through his lover's hair, just holding his hand there as Luke feeds him another morsel.

Tilting his head into Alex's touch, Luke sighs softly, contented, continuing to feed his sir, his own plate and hunger ignored. "I like doing this," he says, not sure if he's supposed to speak or what when they're doing this.

"Good," Alex murmurs, watching every flicker of expression on his lover's face. He keeps his one hand in Luke's hair, but drops his other to trail along Luke's naked body, down his chest, over the curve of his hip. Knuckles brushing in a teasing caress over Luke's cock. "You are so beautiful."

Luke whimpers at the caress, his cock responding eagerly, distracting him. "Thank you," he whispers. "Are you still hungry?" he asks, holding up a grape.

"Mm-hmm." Alex licks the grape from Luke's hold and swallows it in one bite, then sucks his lover's fingers into his mouth. His own cock is rearing up, swollen and hard, against the zipper of his shorts, but he's in no hurry. The sensuality of the setting, the moment -- it's too good to rush. Like a perfect crystalline instant of time.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke whispers, unable to help himself, to keep from glancing at Alex, at the sight of his mouth wrapped around his fingers.

Meeting Luke's eyes, Alex smiles around his mouthful. He holds his lover's gaze as he licks down along Luke's palm, then closes his lips over the delicate skin of his wrist and sucks gently.

It feels like Alex has a direct line to his cock, each suck making it throb, liquid welling at the tip and Luke moans, the sound strangely broken. "Sir..."

"You can touch me, too," Alex invites, licking his way to the inside of Luke's elbow. "If you think that would be a good way to serve me." Christ, sometimes Alex can barely keep a straight face through his own bullshit. He's fucking dying for his boy to touch him.

"Yes, sir, thank you," Luke whispers, reaching for Alex, his free hand brushing over the soft cotton of his sir's t-shirt before slipping underneath to touch his warm smooth skin.

Alex scrapes his teeth over Luke's inner elbow before pulling back just enough to yank his t-shirt off and toss it aside. The day is gorgeous, golden sunlight filtering through the trees and setting the wildflowers aglow. The contrast with yesterday - when they were both shivering on their knees in the snow - is almost comical, and Alex wraps his arms around his boy's seductively warm body with a groan.

Luke goes with the embrace, stretching out against his sir and kissing Alex's throat, his cock smearing precome across the front of his lover's cargo pants.

Lying down flat on his back, Alex pulls Luke with him, hands cupping his boy's gorgeous ass. And he gives himself up, baring his throat with a soft moan.

"Oh god," Luke whispers, nibbling at Alex's throat and rubbing shamelessly against him. "You feel so good." The nibbling turning into nips as he grows more daring with each moan he draws from his sir.

 _Fuck yes_. Nothing could feel as good as Luke, though, naked and covering him. Alex traces restless circles over Luke's ass, then slowly pushes a finger inside his hot hole and begins to fuck him with it.

"Ohhh..." Torn between rubbing against Alex and shoving back on that finger, Luke tries to do both, mouth still on Alex's skin, licking, sucking, biting, sucking the smallest of bruises in the curve of his shoulder as he whimpers, breaking away to beg, "Please, harder, fuck me..."

"Like this?" Alex asks huskily, pushing two more fingers inside and twisting the three of them together to stroke over Luke's prostate. He loves that Luke is growing bolder, coming closer to marking him as his own.

Luke whimpers and nods, sucking over that same bruise, his teeth working the skin around it. Fuck. Moaning, his cock leaking between them. Still wanting more. "Please please," he whispers, smearing his mouth against Alex's shoulder. "Fuck me. Please. I want your cock inside me."

There's no way Alex can resist those words -- not when they're accompanied by whimpers from his boy. He pulls his hand away and shifts so that he can undo his pants, quickly shoving them off entirely. Gently he rolls Luke to his back on the blanket, making room for himself between his lover's thighs. Kissing his boy deeply as he presses forward for that first crucial penetration.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, licking and biting at his lips, curling his legs up around his sir's hips and tugging him in deeper, their mouths smothering his cries as Alex's cock breaks through that first tight ring of muscle.

"Mine," Alex whispers, overwhelmed by the way Luke takes him in, takes him deeper. "For me." He can't have _enough_ of this man, and sometimes that knowledge is simply too scary to ignore. Circling his arms beneath his lover, he cups Luke's shoulders and begins to slowly thrust inside him.

Dragging his nails over Alex's back, Luke arches into the thrusts, cursing softly beneath his breath and trying to keep down his cries. "Yours," he whispers, nodding, his body fully open now, Alex's cock stretching him wide again and again. "Yes, _fuck me_."

"You were made for this." Alex picks up the pace just a bit, but keeps every thrust deliberate, long and deep and claiming, burying himself to the hilt in Luke's body every time now. "Made for me to love you."

"Yes, yes," Luke nods, the words striking him to his core, the next thrust shoving him hard to the edge, his thighs tightening around Alex's hips. "Please, oh, god, please, sir, let me come for you!"

"Yes, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, burying his face in the hollow of Luke's shoulder. He's never felt like this before, so incredibly emotionally vulnerable but simultaneously trusting that his lover will welcome him. "With me. Now."

Yes. It doesn't take anything more than that. Luke arches again, keeping himself wide open for Alex, and comes, hard, spurting between them, slicking them both with his seed.

Alex releases deep inside his boy, the path instantly eased. But he continues to thrust, drawing out nearly to the tip and then pushing deep once more, spreading his seed within his lover. Marking him as thoroughly as he can. And then Alex just shudders, bracing his weight on his elbows but laying his head on Luke's shoulder, needing to feel his lover grounding him through the whirlwind of emotion he's experiencing.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex and holds him tight. "I love you so much," he whispers.

"Mmm." Something inside Alex just melts at those words, some long-brittle frozen recess of his heart. He clings to Luke, hiding his face against his lover's throat, and shivering despite the golden sunshine on his back.

"Are you okay?" Luke whispers, stroking one hand over Alex's back while keeping him close with the other.

"Yes," Alex whispers back, and has to lick his lips before trying to speak again. "Just don't want to let go." But of course, the world doesn't revolve around him, and so he reluctantly forces himself to ask, "Am I too heavy?"

"No, not at all," Luke says, which is maybe the slightest bit of a white lie but he'd give anything to have Alex stay here, just like this. "You feel good."

Alex sighs and nuzzles Luke's throat like he can somehow burrow right into his lover, safe and warm. "I love you," he says softly. "You've changed me."

"I've changed you?" Luke smiles, hoping that's a good thing as far as Alex is concerned. "How?"

Biting his lip, Alex gently eases out of his lover and rolls to lie next to him. "I can't pretend with you," he murmurs, his fingers plucking idly, restlessly, at the blanket beneath them. "What I feel for you is so big... it just overwhelms me. I mean, even if I tried, I couldn't lie about it anymore."

"But that's good, right?" Luke asks, rolling onto his side and pressing close.

"I think so." Glancing down, Alex takes Luke's hand in his, linking their fingers together. "I mean, it's pretty scary sometimes." Talking about it, perhaps even more so. He squints slightly, tracing the outline of the treetops against the blue sky. "I can't do this alone. Be in this, alone." That way lies sheer terror.

"You're not," Luke promises, gently squeezing Alex's fingers and leaning in to kiss his bare shoulder. "We're in this together. I am so crazy about you. It's like you said. I feel like I was made for you."

They're all the right words. And just now, when the scent of sex is still heavy on the warm air, Luke's body solid and reassuring next to his, Alex tries to take the words to heart. Turning his head he threads his fingers through Luke's hair, kissing him. Tasting him.

"I love you," Luke breathes into Alex's mouth, willing his lover to believe him, to feel how much he means every word, how he would never, ever betray him or take him for granted.

And Alex believes him, he does -- for now. But he knows it's only a matter of time before Luke gets bored with him, or, hell, just wises up and moves on to someone better. Until that day arrives, however, Alex is going to selfishly seize as many of these moments as he can. He wraps his arms around his lover and holds on tight.  



End file.
